resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Grimsby, England (level)
Grimsby is the second campaign level of Resistance: Fall of Man. Synopsis Sgt. Nathan Hale wakes up in Grimsby's conversion center after the Chimera launch a Spire attack on York, England which brought a sudden end to the United States' attempt to recapture Britain from the Chimera and infected the remainder of the 1st Ranger Regiment. When Sgt. Nathan Hale comes to his senses in the conversion center he sees Menials stripping human bodies and preparing them for the conversion process. He kills them and the other Chimera that are in the conversion center, then he goes through a door to a conversion cage area with soldiers from the British Army stuck in the cages almost seconds away from being converted. Two call out to him to try and free them, but when he goes near the cage Crawlers emerge from a vent and infect both of the soldiers in front of Sgt. Nathan Hale's eyes. Then a female voice calls to him and he darts over to the cage she's in, and discovers it's Rachel Parker. She tells him to shoot the control panel, which he does, and she escapes through a vent, but not before she tells Hale her frequency on the radio so they could contact each other. It takes a few minutes before the Chimera realize Nathan Hale and Rachel Parker escaped their cages and are trying to escape the center, the Chimera regroup and try to stop those two from escape. Parker manage to escape the center first and awaits for Hale, as she forewarns him on ambushes was set by the Chimera. Hale manages to backfire the Chimera before he eventually escape from Grimsby with Rachel Parker via VTOL. Intel Documents *'Conversion:' After meeting Rachel Parker, it is located inside a bathroom. *'Captured:' On the counter in the dining room where you find the Rossmore Shotgun. *'York Set Up:' On the side of a cart of dead soldiers. Skill Points *Don't Worry, Insurance Has It Covered (3 points): Destroy 5 or more black boxes. *20th Sentry (3 points): Do not get hit by a laser mine. *Personal Space Bubble (4 points): Do not let any Menial grab you. Transcript See Grimsby, England (level)/Transcript Gallery rolf-mohr-lv6-chimera-gate.jpg|Chimeran Gate concept art Cannery01b.jpg|Concept art ConversionChamber02b.jpg|Concept art Grimsby.PNG|Concept art Trivia *The soldier that gets laid down on the table by the Menial at the beginning has the word "Mum" tattooed on both of his arms. *After the scene where the two soldiers get infected if you look into their pen there is no bald soldier even though in the cinamatic there is. *The fact that James Grayson keeps mentioning Grimsby's conversion center in his diary, it is believed that Grimsby may have been one of the 26 conversion centers destroyed by Grayson. *This was the level where the scrapped-grapple gun was going to be obtained, this explains why there are many circular explosive power cores, the grapple gun was removed very late in development as Lead Character Designer Damon Iannuzzi believed it was still in during his playthrough in 2016. https://www.twitch.tv/proletariat_inc/v/35455128 47:00 *Artist Marcus Lull (Speaking to Lighting Artist Eric Gooch): "One of the challenges I faced when creating this level was presenting the player with a fish cannery that slowly becomes more Chimeran as the player progresses. I really wanted the player to feel like they were going not only to a place that no other human had seen, but that they were going deeper and deeper into the heart of this very alien world where terrible and cruel acts were taking place. It was a delicate task of balancing the demolished human structures with the parasitic Chimeran architecture.". **On the outside part of Hunted Down, Lull remarks: "Sometimes when you make levels you have to start out with place holders, and in this level we created an outhouse looking building just for that purpose. So as the player goes through what is supposed to be this scary and dark level that has been overrun and mangled with Chimeran architecture, they come out to find this dumpy little outhouse that has been untouched by the Chimerans right in the middle of their path. So the joke became that everything was destroyed except for the outhouses......guess the Chimerans aren't as dumb as they look!"''http://www.cybergooch.com/tutorials/pages/lighting_rfom2.htm ''Creating the Lightning for Resistance: Fall of Man by Eric Gooch Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Levels Category:Levels